The Lesser Tales of Freelancer
by thedorkyastra
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the other Agents and members of Project Freelancer? Forgotten tales and names of people who weren't as important, but matter none the less. Follow the stories of a psychology student, an ex agent searching for their friends, and more as they tell you their sides of the story. [Obviously, features OC's possibly OC/Canon pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

When looking back on the past, it was hard for you to pick one day that was truly "the worst day of your life", after all there were many to pick from. It was that case for most people really, life being lots of bad with good sprinkled all over the place. You could think of many days that you said was the worst day of your life while it was happening, but in reality they became much smaller bad days. Some also got bigger. You preferred to push those memories down.

You remember one of your first horrible days when you found both a girl and guy in your elementary school cute. The awful decision in choosing which one had you spilling your guts to your mother about it, which subsequently led you to polyamory. But elementary students didn't have a good grasp on polyamory. So, as one could imagine, that went downhill quicker than an unarmed colony. The next bad day that came to mind was the day you got in fight with your two good friends. It was over a huge miscommunication involving politics and the recent rebel strikes on your city. You aren't really sure that ever really got sorted out, but it was the worst two weeks of your middle school life. You all finally swept the issue under the rug. Then while being ripped away from your mother to be sent to military school by your negligent father was horrible, learning that you had a hand in psychologically tormenting your close friends and then doing nothing about it was really much much worse. So in reality, being put onto a ship to be imprisoned or killed was really not the worst day of your life so far.

You suppose to yourself that not being extremely upset with your own possible death is pretty damn unhealthy. But you haven't really had time to process the whole fact that you could die soon. It's more like a fact that you keep rereading in the stupid reading homework your teacher gave, but you just can't seem to grasp the concept. There's also the extra part of wanting to be punished for all the horrible things you inadvertently did, and then didn't stop. But then there's also your natural optimistic, saying that hey maybe you'll just be imprisoned for war crimes. It's not like you wantto die, because having the chance to maybe see or pay respects to your mother would be nice and also you like living. It's not like you have a huge choice though, if you try to escape (which in reality is a possibility) you would be an outlaw with no connections and a mediocre aim. Now that would be just poor life choices, why would anyone half ass being an outlaw? Sadly, the chance to be an outlaw already passed you up as you were contemplating whether or not to take action and your being locked into a seat as the preparations for takeoff commence. Story of your life.

It's a small ship, but you guess that makes sense since you're the only thing they are transporting. Maybe they have some cargo downstairs to play this all off as a "attacked by space pirates because resources" scenario. What if your actually attacked by space pirates? Honestly though, this is all pretty mundane. These soldiers don't seem like they are big, gruff, serious types and you're hoping that just maybe you can make friends with them in some shape or form. Or else the trip to wherever you're going is going to be extremely boring. And luck was on your side that week, sortive.

You got to know every single person on that ship, which was surprisingly small crew. First off was the pilot, Meier. A young idealistic woman who fought her way to become a well respected individual. Her mother is a shady politician, and she was working to right her wrongs in a sense. Something you could somewhat empathize with. Next were the three guards who rotated on watching you, which basically meant following you around since you were allowed access to most of the ship. First there was Jangles, a man who really just wanted to play his violin, but was sent to the military academy to toughen up. Second was Vella, he was bitter and spoke about the coups who had almost succeeded in and protests, he had been drafted. Third was the young Private Kirkland who boasted about his family's legacy. You know Hargrove has to have some sort of reasoning for all this, and you have this weird seeping suspicion that you're all going to die in some "accident" that the media will cover up, because corruption. So you break out the digging skills that you got you into this mess anyway and try to draw the connections between all of you.

So first there's you, Astra Calliope Hitch the psychologist being imprisoned for her inhuman crimes during her shadow time on Project Freelancer. Why you're actually there? You dug around Hargrove's business too much and found out some unsavory information and he finally found a reason to get back at you. Next, Meier who has been using her public status to bash Hargrove and try to get the media's attention on some important matters. Then there was Vella, who had been protesting against Charon and had some info that he could use to blackmail, not only that but he had been part of a recent coup. The coup went sour and he was able to escape without being caught nor been brought under suspicion. Finally, Kirkland whose father had recently headed the coup and was being interrogated, but refused to talk. Jangles didn't seem to have any connections.

"We all know that we're going to die in some freak accident. That's why we don't keep a strict leash on you Astra. Any fives?" Vella said to you over a very serious game of go fish.

"No, go fish. I figured that out by now. We're almost to our destination, huh?" You looked at your cards thoughtfully. "Any threes?"

Vella handed over a three and you grinned.

"Yep. This is Bermuda Triangle of space travel right now. All the ships that come in, never come out. Any threes?" Vella said with a smirk.

"Oh how peachy- hey wait! You can't have another three I just took all your threes! Unless you-!" Astra said with disbelief. "YOU CHEATER."


	2. Chapter 2

"Locus I did not hire you to interrogate respected members of the Chorus colony! Please do show some respect. I knew her mother myself and they were proud supporters of the Feds!" The general stroked his mustache thoughtfully as he stood by the window, observing the soldiers training.

Locus growled and glared at the general's back. "Sir, she could be very well be a spy using your trust to get inside-"

"I'll hear none of that! Donny! See Locus out of here."

The secretary who had been nervously standing by with a stack of papers, squealed and muttered a 'yes, sir' before walking towards Locus, stack still in hand. "I-if you would come this way M-mr. Locus I will escort yoOOU-" Locus pushed past Donny and got closer to the general.

"I will talk to her."

The general slowly turned and looked straight into where he imagined Locus's eyes to be, "If you must. Donny, escort him to the medbay, you will sit in with him and make sure he doesn't do anything disrespectful. And for god's sake man put the papers down!"

Donny hurriedly did as he was told and walked with Locus into the halls. "S-she isn't all that bad you know. We were friends when we were younger, and while honestly I'm afraid she might sided with the rebels if she had the chance… Like her… She's a very good and honest person!"

Locus remained silent and the weak smile Donny had managed on his face faded just as quickly as it surfaced. Locus looked at the secretary and sighed, 'How unfortunate.'

Two weeks ago, Astra Calliope Hitch crash landed on Chorus. The rest of the crew did not survive. It was a small ship, her odds of survival were near impossible. But with the combination of her armor and Dr. Grey's eerily amazing skills, she woke up and recovered steadily. It turned out she used to live on Chorus and was childhood friend's with this secretary and the best and most terrifying doctor on Chorus. Astra was mysteriously was sent away by her father right before the civil war started. She refused to tell Locus a name when he questioned her, and she had this look on her face. A look that said that she knew something.

Locus didn't like that at all, but unlike his partner he wasn't too keen on killing her yet. She could have some useful information if she truly did know something, and she could also be the key to getting closer to the Feds. But until he could properly interrogate her, she was a threat to the mission. The General refused to see it the same way. Of course he didn't know about the mission, but he did believe that the News were trying to send in spies. Or at the very least, Locus was trying to convince him as such _so he could talk to this woman._

When he opened the door he saw her and Dr. Grey chatting away, while Hitch seemed a bit reserved Locus could tell she was happy to be talking to the doctor. Why she would be reserved with an old friend was another point of interest, was she hiding something from her as well? Opting to listen in and let them "finish their conversation" Locus got Donny to sit out of sight with him as well.

Dr. Grey had her helmet off and was gesturing excitedly as she talked, "So now that you have made a brilliant recovery, what happened? Why was your ship flying out this far anyway, I thought that you were working at that UNSC Project? I haven't talked to in years! Tell me everything! Any top secret research you are going to tell me about? You are going to tell me right-"

Hitch chuckled, "One question at a time jeez! I may be feeling better, does not mean I can answer your questions any faster when you keep talking."

"No, I will not be telling you the top secret research that we were-"

Dr. Grey cut her gasped and cut her off, "We? Who else were you working with-"

Hitch gave her a tired look, "EMILY PLEASE."

The doctor sighed, "Okay, okay continue."

"As I was saying, I can't tell you what. But yes I was working on Project Freelancer. Sadly I uh… You could say I got kicked off the project. The UNSC then uh, sent me out here with this crew to meet up with a prisoner ship that goes through here sometimes. They wanted me to start doing regular analysis on the inmates." Hitch gave the other woman a weak smile.

Dr. Grey narrowed her eyes, "Huh, I have to wonder, Astra, what you did that got you assigned to something so small compared to the Project."

Hitch gave a nervous chuckle, "Well I was doing well for a while, but I… Might have fraternized with some people on the Project. They thought it was affecting my work which was true… But honestly the whole thing was monopolized by men if y'know what I mean? Everyone on the ship was doing it so I think they were just trying to find _any_ reason to kick me off."

"And you just let them! I always knew you were too soft." She patted Hitch's shoulder, "We'll find you a good job here, and no worries about losing it! I'll fight for you."

"Hehe, thanks Emily. Now, I would like to acknowledge the elephant in the room!" Grey gave her a confused look. "Hiya Donald! Thought you could hide in the corner from me didn't ya? And Locus. Good morning." The difference in her tones when regarding the two men were terrifying. Warm and loving one moment, the next she was cold and curt. Locus brushed it off easily and remained where he was.

Donald on the other hand was ecstatic and rushed over to greet his old friend, "Astra! Oh it's been so long, how are you?" He quickly took off his helmet and gave her a tight hug.


End file.
